Comforting Warmth
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Ventus tries really hard not to wake his boyfriend when he comes home after a long day at work. Will he succeed?


**Author's Note**: I'm going be to murdered by so many of you for doing this. I just know it. But I've recently discovered my love for this pairing via an idea for a story that I will probably never write for fear of it turning out too much like Flashback. It'd be kind of stupid and redundant. But I did want to try my hand at writing XigbarxVentus anyways. If some of you have a dislike for the idea of these particular characters as a couple, feel free to press the back button and leave before scarring your minds. I have no problem with it. However, I will say that I made it so there's only a years difference in their ages so Xigbar won't come off too much as the creepy pedo everyone is probably assuming him to be right now. :D

**Warnings:** The very, very rare (and I do mean rare because I'm sure there's no other stories like this out there) pairing of XigbarxVentus. Why's it rated T? Just to be safe I guess. It didn't exactly seem like K material. Oh and one more thing; this hasn't been looked over by my beta, but I looked it over myself about five or six times, and word seems happy with it, so...yeah.

* * *

><p>Ventus released a yawn as he slipped inside the little apartment and closed the door behind him quietly; after all, he didn't want to wake up his boyfriend. He took off his coat, hanging it up in the small closet in the hallway, and then bent down to take off his shoes. He didn't do this easily, his back protesting and a hiss of pain escaping his lips, the pain only worsening when he tried to straighten up. He loved his job, he really did, but there were days when he wished he didn't have to stand for such long periods of time; today being one of them.<p>

He made his way through the kitchen, hunched over slightly; a hand on his back like it actually did something to soothe the ache. The clock on the wall above the stove said 10:30. It was still early, but his boyfriend had to work at 5:00, so he was doing his best to keep quiet. Usually that was a difficult feat for the blond to accomplish, but tonight he was determined to. His socked feet shuffled silently across the carpeted floor to the bedroom. Everything was fine until he opened the door, stepping across the threshold, and on that one spot that _always _squeaked.

Ven cringed and stood stock still, his eyes taking a moment to adjust in the darkness of the room, before landing on the bed. Its current occupant showed no sign of being awake, and Ven released a sigh of relief as he set to work undressing from his work clothes. He decided to forget the shower for tonight, his body too sore and exhausted to take even another step. But he still had at least five more to go.

The cold air hit his exposed skin and he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself in a weak attempt warm up. Wearing nothing but his Pikachu boxers, Ven slunk over to the bed and crawled into it as slowly and quietly as he possibly could. He pulled the blankets up to his neck and had to swallow a gasp at how warm it was underneath them. His body soon ceased shivering and he automatically moved close to his sleeping boyfriend, feeling warm skin against his own. The hazy fog of sleep enveloped his weary body and his eyes slid shut as a small smile crossed his lips.

"You're like a popsicle, tiger." A deep, stoner-like voice said in the darkness.

Ven's eyes shot open and he stared at the bare back in front of him for a second and he sighed.

"Aw, Xig. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No worries, dude," he chuckled, shifting around so that he was facing the blond. "Damn, I can't see you."

"Go back to sleep." Ven pleaded. He'd never forgive himself if Xigbar didn't get enough sleep before he had to go work. But it was a losing argument as Xigbar reached out at the nightstand and turned on the lamp.

"There we go," Xigbar grinned as the room was instantly filled with light. Ven whined and ducked beneath the covers to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. Xigbar, on the other hand didn't appear to be affected so much. He pulled back the blankets and looked down at Ven who was peering up at him guiltily.

"Stop lookin' at me like that, kiddo." Xigbar grinned and poked his nose, making his cheeks turn a light pink. "You did nothing wrong. Now, where's that smile I love so much…"

Ven smiled and ducked his head. "Xig, stop it. I tried my damn hardest to be quiet when I came in, but I still woke you up."

"Well you can't possibly think I'm gonna sleep without my good night kiss…" Xigbar chuckled again and sat up, pulling Ven into his arms.

"Xigbar…" Ven laughed softly. "Fine, it's your funeral."

"Sure is, but my death will be worth it." Xigbar grinned, cupping Ven's chin gently, tilting it up as he leaned down and captured the blond's lips in a chaste kiss. Ven relaxed completely in his arms and returned the kiss, but pulled away not long after, much to Xigbar's disappointment.

"You wanted a good night kiss. You got it." Ven explained upon seeing the expression on his face. He grinned and slipped back onto his own side.

"Clever little sneak," Xigbar muttered, but he was satisfied. He got to see Ven before he'd have to go work later, and what more could he ask for? He rolled onto his side and turned off the lamp, smiling softly once the room fell into darkness.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Ven's voice came from beside him.

"Sure am. Sweet dreams, 'Tus." Xigbar replied. He pulled Ven close and kissed the top of his head.

A great big, happy smile stretched from ear to ear across Ven's face. He loved it when Xigbar used his special little nickname. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside; made him feel safe and wanted. As sleep began to overtake him once more he found himself remembering the first day the two met.

It was his first day of high school and as soon as he stepped foot into the school Ven was instantly a victim. There was this black haired kid whose name was Vanitas that had an uncanny resemblance to Ven, save the creepy golden eyes that promised nothing but pain and humiliation. And at lunch Vanitas struck; teasing him about his height, picking on him for being so timid and not fighting back, and generally just being a major ass. He also gave him the classic swirly.

Xigbar just so happened to come across the crying, sopping mess of a boy that poor Ventus had been reduced to by the time lunch had come to an end. He wasn't really a big fan of his classes, so spending time in the boy's washroom smoking was all he intended to do as he told Ventus later. But when he saw the blond, his heart went out to him, and he spent the duration of fifth period comforting and talking to him.

It wasn't long before a friendship formed between the two, Ven instantly accepting Xigbar even though he looked like a creepy old man with an eye-patch. They made an unlikely pair, causing heads to turn, and whispers to start up whenever they were seen together. Vanitas laughed called them both freaks, and although Ven tried to hold his head high and act like he didn't care, it was obvious the name calling was affecting him greatly.

So, Xigbar took it upon himself to teach Vanitas a lesson he soon wouldn't forget. Ven still to this day didn't know what it was Xigbar did to him, but whatever it was, the name calling stopped instantly. That was a day of new beginnings; when Xigbar gave him his new name and confessed how much he really liked Ven, and Ven said he felt the same. That was also the day they shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here's hoping your eyeballs haven't burned from the horror of it all. I'd feel extremely guilty for it. If you liked it, feel free to tell me your opinion on this pairing, and if you didn't, well...feel free to kick and yell and scream at me till I promise never to write such filth ever again! XD


End file.
